bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Kitsune
Kitsune Thomas '(きつねトーマス, ''Thomas Kitsune) is the next in line to become the 30th head of the Tatagane Clan one of the more prominent noble clans in the Soul Society. He is also the captain of the 10th Division's Sub-Squad 2. His lieutenant is Dakota Sioux. Appearance Captain Kitsune Thomas is a man of average height by American standards with dark brown hair, golden eyes. Contrary to his profile picture he's constantly seen in his Soul Form wearing the standard Shinigami/Soul Reaper's black shihakusho, the standard Captain's white haori with his division's number/Sub-Squad's number/Division's emblem printed on the back modified with a hood over it, and an icy blue lining. He carries his Zanpakutō on a somewhat thick black leather belt, in which he wraps around his waist. In addition he wears a white fox mask with red stripes around its jaw line. Personality Little is known about Kitsune's interests or personality past the fact he's as serious as his lieutenant Dakota Sioux, and his managment style when it comes to running his squad is similar to that of his Divisional Captain superior Tōshirō Hitsugaya however he's rumored to be willing to bend the rules set by the Gotei 13 depending on the particular morale constructs of a situation. For example he wouldn't punish a squad member for doing something illegal if they were being forced into it by a 3rd party. Much to his own irritation, he has his own Rangiku Matsumoto to deal with in the form of his 4th seat officer Ryuuko Shirobayashi due to her tendency to cause unnessecary collateral damage in fights, of which causes Captain Kitsune to have to deal with alot of paper work despite his constant attempts at disciplinning her. The only known aspects about his interests is that he is a Root Beer Connoisseur, and has an apparent crush on a particular female Soul Reaper in one of the Sub-Squad 1s. Whenever the very few that know the identity of his crush try to mention it in his presence, Captain Kitsune will make such a course of action a bad idea by bringing the blade of his Zanpakuto inches away from the afformentioned person's throat. History Like his personality little is known about Captain Kitsune's personal history past the records of his training to become the next head of the Tatagane Clan after his grandfather. His father a fellow Shinigami/Soul Reaper was killed in action leaving him and his brother to be raised by their mother, and finding a father-figure in their grandfather. When he was accepted in the Shin'ō Academy the most prestigious of all Soul Reaper Academies at the age of 10, his mother moved their entire family to the Tatagane Family mansion in the Soul Society much to his younger brother's chargin for the durration of his attendence. He was initially called the second coming of Hitsugaya due to their similar nature and it being initially expected that he'll graduate from the academy in a single year, but instead it took him three years due to an unknown incident temporarily weakening his spiritual power. It is also noted that he started wearing his signature fox mask aproximatley a few weeks before he actually went to the academy. Sometime after graduating from the Academy and joining the 5th division he saved a young Ryuuko Shirobayashi from a band of Hollows that were attacking a concert she was attending, and ever since then she followed Captain Kitsune around with the same amount of loyalty and dedication that Chōjirō Sasakibe did for Head Captain Yamamoto. Sometime after that, Captain Kitsune was selected to replace the previous sub-squad 2 captain after he and his lieutenant were killed in action. Plot His first appearence in Bleach: Real World was durring the recording of a press conference that covered his official innaguration as the Captain of the 10th Division's Sub-Squad 2. He appeared again durring the battle with Dalchuka Leon when he was about to kill his lieutenant in a single strike, and was about to easily finish him off when he overheard Dalchuka about to curse the name of a '''particular captain. In response to this he tried to stop his own attack, but another Arrancar calling himself Ienzo Viristio appeared saving his comrade claiming he was ordered by his Lord after determining the battle was going south. Captain Kitsune was about to attack the both of them when Ienzo pointed out the condition of the people on his own side. After taking that in account he had no choice but to let them go, however he was able to get Ienzo to tell him that the reason Dalchuka attacked this place was to test his Lord's improved proccess of giving rise to naturally born Arrancar, of which from there he decuded that it was for the sake of building an army. Powers & Abilities' Master Swordsman: 'Captain Kitsune had proven himself to be a master swordsman that when durring his battle with the Arrancar Dalchuka Leon, he was able to block or deflect all of his Resurrección-state enhanced attacks with his claws with his own zanpakuto with a great deal of finesse and minimal effort. 'Shunpo Master: 'Captain Kitsune is one of many Shunpo prodigies throughout the Gotei 13 as proven when he was able to move Dalchuka Leon from the ground of the school, in which Dakota and Kevin attends to a position several hundered feet above it without his Arrancar opponent even registering the movement until after the fact. 'Kido Expert: 'It has been shown that Captain Kitsune is proficent with lower level Kido techniques to the point where he was able to fire off Hado #4 Byakurai with enough power at Dalchuka that Ienzo Viristio, another Arrancar could only nullify the kido by firing a Cero at it from above. 'Great Spiritual Power: 'This was proven when Captain Kitsune, unlike Dakota or Kevin remained unphased by Dalchuka's enhanced spiritual power after transforming into an Arrancar. In addition he's proven himself capable of hiding his power to such a degree that neither his lieutenant, Dalchuka, or his 3rd seat officer Keiji Toyoda noticed his journey to the battlefield until after he blocked the attack from Dalchuka that would have originally killed Dakota in a single blow. Some claim his spiritual power is actually at an immense level, but Captain Kitsune denies this in addition to their never being any proof to support this claim. 'Zanpakutō Toketsu Kitsune (凍結きつね, "Freezing Fox") Toketsu Kitsune in its sealed state takes the form of standard icy blue katana, with a circular guard in the shape of a shuriken, a tiny dark blue crystal embedded on both sides of the pomel, with white hilt-wrapping, and a dark blue sheath. It is one of the strongest of all ice-element Zanpakutōs in all of the Soul Society. For example Captain Hitsugaya's Hyōrinmaru doesn't need water for its abilities while Captain Kitsune doesn't require it for its abilities, but as a trade off Toketsu Kitsune is incapable of creating more ice. As Captain Kitsune mentioned in his short battle with the Arrancar Dalchuka Leon, he said that the only ice-element zanpakutō stronger than his was Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Hyōrinmaru. *'Shikai': It is triggered by the command "Shatter even the hardest of glaciers" '''(でも氷河の一番を粉砕). : ''Shikai Special Ability'': At its most basic level it functions in a very similar manner to Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura in that Captain Kitsune's blade breaks apart into 1000 tiny fragments of ice controlled by the sword's hilt or Kitsune's hands to attack or defend against the enemy as needed. It also shares some of the same weaknesses such as Senbonzakura's Hurtless Area. The only difference is that unlike Byakuya who in order to attack or defend has to order the thousand tiny blades of his shikai to fly towards his target or in front of an oncoming attack to deffend, Captain Kitsune has to collect a portion of his 1000 fragments of ice and form it into some kind of construct to do either. For example to deffend against an attack he would collect some of the ice fragments to form a wall of ice. To attack he would collect the ice fragments to form a weapon construct to suit the situation. An example for this aspect of his shikai would be that he'd create shurikens to pursue his enemy like a heat-seaking missile or he'd create a kunai(s) to counterattack shortly after blocking an enemy's attack with it should he not have the time to form a wall of ice. * Reitō Kurosu (冷凍クロス, Frozen Cross): This technique was first used in Captain Kitsune's battle with the Arrancar Dalchuka Leon. This move is not offensive, but rather more akin to Bakudō as it works by using most of Toketsu Kitsune's ice fragments to impale a single enemy on a cross made of ice inorder to set the enemy in question for an ally or himself to finish off. Captain Kitsune mentioned it was something akin to the fate of Jesus Christ. * '''Bankai: Not yet revealed.